Cleansing Cream
by Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper
Summary: Summary : Kyuhyun yang tergoda ketika Sungmin selesai mandi dan mengoleskan Lotion ke tubuhnya, My First KyuMin Fanfiction. Mind to RnR?


FF KyuMin /Cleansing Cream/ Yaoi/ OneShoot

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer : FF ini murni berasal dari otak yadong saya, sementara para pemain saling memiliki *hahaha geje bgt *

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, NC

Ratting : M

Warning :Cerita gak nyambung sama judul, NC! BoyXBoy, Yaoi dll

Summary : Tubuh mulusmu yang menggodaku! *apaan ini?*

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Author poV

Pagi hari yang cerah di seoul, saat ini member super junior sedang memiliki waktu kosong. Yah sebenarnya hanya beberapa member saja karna sebagian masih memiliki kegiatan lain seperti eunhyuk yg sibuk dengan drama musikalnya, leeteuk yg sibuk dengan acara WGM'y, sungmin dan ryeowook yg saat ini sibuk menjadi DJ baru di SUKIRA menggantikan eunhyuk dan leeteuk yg sibuk.

"hyung hari ini kau ada acara ya?" tanya kyuhyun yg baru selesai mandi.

"hoamm iya, tapi nanti sore. Aku harus siaran SUKIRA bersama ryeowook." Jawab sungmin yg baru saja bangun tidur sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya dan membuatnya terlihat imut.

"kalau begitu cepatlah mandi." Suruh kyuhyun dan sungmin pun bangun meraih handuk lalu bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

"huft~ aku benar – benar harus bisa menahan diri." Ucap kyuhyun yg sebenarnya tadi saat sungmin bertingkah aegyo, walau tak di sengaja membuat kyuhyun panas.

Beberapa lama sungmin ada di kamar mandi, kyuhyun sudah sibuk bersama dengan PSP tersayang dan GAME tercintanya. Duduk di atas kasur sambil memainkan benda hitam panjang itu XD.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, munculah sosok sungmin yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambutnya yg masih basah, tubuh bagian atasnya terxspose memperlihatkan dada putih dan mulus sementara di bagian bawahya sungmin hanya memakai handuk yg di lilitakn di pinggangnya. *Author mimisan bayanginnya*

GLEK

Dengan susah payah kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dan berusaha meredam hasratnya untuk menyerang hyung tercintanya itu dan membuat sekujur tubuh hyungnya itu penuh dengan kissmark hasil ukirannya.

"kyu hari ini kau gak ada jadwal ya?" tanya sungmin sambil berjalan menuju meja rias (?) dan duduk di depan cermin.

Kyuhyun masih diam terpaku melihat sungmin, PSP yg biasanya tak pernah ia acuhkan kini teracuhkan begitu saja. kata GAME OVER terpampang jelas di layar PSP itu.

"kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya sungmin karna merasa tak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun.

"eh? A-ani hyung, hari in jadwal ku kosong. W-waeyo?" jawab kyuhyun dengan gugup.

"anio, hanya bertanya. Hari ini berarti kau di dorm bersama, donghae, yesung dan siwon." sungmin kembali beralih mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya yg basah tanpa sadar bahwa ada setan yang tengah menatapnya lapar.

Sungmin mengambil lotion dan mulai membalurkannya di tubuhnya, pertama tangan lembutnya, lalu sebagian dadanya dan terakhir paha putih mulusnya. Dan di saat itulah kyuhyun sudah tak mampu menahan dirinya.

"Shit!" umpatnya dan berjalan menghampiri sungmin dan memluknya dari belakang.

"k-kyu?" sungmin terlonjak kaget saat merasakan ada yg memluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"hyung butuh bantuan?" tanya kyuhyun tepat di telinga sungmin dan meniupkan nafasnya membuat sungmin sedikit mendesah geli.

"mmhh tak usah kyu." Sungmin bergerak hendak melepas pelukan kyuhyun karna ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"hyung tahu tidak, kalau tubuhmu itu sangat indah dan mampu menggoda iman siapa saja." kyuhyun berkata sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sungmin.

"kyu! Lepas, aku harus pakai baju!" sungmin berontak dalam pelukan kyuhyun.

"shhht..diamlah hyung, aku hanya ingin membantumu membalurkan lotion ini ke tubuhmu." Kyuhyun merebut botol lotion yg ada di genggaman sungmin dan dengan satu tanggannya menahan sungmin agar tak berontak sementara tangan lain membalurkan lotion dingin itu ke tubuh sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan kyuhyun yg tengah membalurkan lotion ke punggungnya dengan lembut, ia tak lagi berontak. Entah mengapa saat kyuhyun yg membalurkannya rasanya berbeda.

"Shhh..ahhh.." desah sungmin tanpa sadar karna keenakan kyuhyun mengelus – elus punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut.

"kau menyukainya chagi?" tanya kyuhyn sambil mencium tengkuk sungmin.

"Ahhh ne.." jawab sungmin di selingi desahan yg membuat kyuhyun semakin ingin menjamah bagian tubuh lainnya.

"kalau begitu biar ku balurkan ke seluruh tubuhmu." Bisik kyuhyun dan mulai menuangkan lotion itu ke tangannya dan membalurkannya ke dada putih sungmin.

"ahhh..ngghh..kyuhhh.." desah sungmin keenakan, tangannya meremas handuk yg di pakainya menahan gejolak yg ia rasa.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan sungmin, tangan kyuhyun bergerak perlahan dan menggoda nipple kecil kecoklatan milik sungmin yg sudah mengeras. Di usapnya perlahan nipple itu, lalu di tekannya dengan lembut dan akhirnya kyuhyun mencubitnya kecil membuat sungmin mengerang.

"ngghhhh kyuhh..ahhmm.." erangan sungmin tertahan oleh bibir kyuhyun yg tiba – tiba menciumnya dengan ganas. Saat ini posisi Kyuhyun berada di belakang sungmin, sementara sungmin sendiri berada di depan dengan kepala yg menyamping untuk mempermudah kyuhyun menciumnya *ngerti gak?*

"sungmin..mmhhpp." kyuhyun menggumamkan nama kekasihnya itu sebelum ia mencium dan melumat bibir sungmin, sementara tangannya masih berjalan di dada sungmin tapi kali ini sedikit turun menuju pusar sungmin yg memiliki ABS samar.

"Ngghhmm.." erang sungmin saat tangan kyuhyun kali ini tengah membalurkan lotion di paha mulusnya.

"hyung..tubuhmu benar – benar indah, aku ingin merasaknnya lebih." Ucap kyuhyun saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"shhh..kyuhh akuhh ahh.." sungmin mendesah hebat saat tangan kyuhyun mulai nakal dan berpindah menuju miliknya yg tadi sudah menegang akibat rangsangan kyuhyun.

Tangan kyuhyun bermain dengan milik sungmin yg masih tertutupi oleh handuk putih, di pijtanya secara perlahan milik sungmin yg sudah menegang sempurna dan mengeluarkan sedikit cumnya. Sementara sungmin terus mendesah dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada handuk yg ia pakai.

"kyuhhh ja-janggan ngghh menggodakuhh!" protes sungmin karna dari tadi kyuhyun hanya mengurutu miliknya dengan perlahan.

"baiklah kau ingin bermain cepat, akan ku berikan." Kyuhyun segera menggendong sungmin dan menjatuhkannya di kasur miliknya, setelah itu kyuhyun membuka kaos atasnya lalu menindih sungmin.

"ahh kyuhh.." sungmin mendesah saat tanpa sengaja milik kyuhyun bergesakan dengan miliknya.

Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir sungmin yg sudah agak memerah, tangan sungmin melingkar indah di leher kyuhyun dan meremas lembut rambut belakang kyuhyun. sementara tangan kyuhyun berjelajah di tubuh sungmin.

"mmhh...ckck..mmhh.." bunyi kecipak terdengar saat kyuhyun dan sungmin saling memagut, berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang lewat ciuman yg begitu memabukan untuk keduanya.

"kyuhhh ahh.." sungmin mendesah saat ciuman kyuhyun turun ke lehernya dan kyuhyun menjilat permukaan lehernya sebelum akhirnya menghisap meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya.

"minmin, bersabarlah. Aku ingin merasakan dulu seluruh tubuhmu sebelum kita masuk ke permainan inti." Ucap kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi sungmin yg kini merona.

"mhh.. terserahh padamu kyu ahhh.." ucap sungmin di sela desahannya karna saat ini kyuhyun tengah menghisap nipple sebelah kirinya dan menekan – nekan nipple sebelah kanannya.

Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu bergantian antara nipple sebelah kiri dan kanan. Setelah kyuhyun merasa bosan ia pun turun menuju perut sungmin, dan menggelitik pusarnya dengan lidahnya. Membuat sungmin menggelinjang kegelian.

"kyuhhh shh..ahh palli!" gertak sungmin, nafsunya telah membuncah namun kyuhyun sma sekali belum masuk ke permainan inti. Itu membuat sungmin kesal.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun melepaskan handuk yg melilit di pinggang sungmin, dan kini terpampanglah denga jelas milik sungmin yg sudah berdiri tegak. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir sungmin dan kini tangannya tengah mengocok milik sungmin.

"mmhhpp.." desah sungmin saat kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut sungmin, mengecap rasa manis dari gua hangat itu.

"kyuhhh akkuu..hampirrr ahh keluarr!" mengerti dengan maksud sungmin yg memerlukan bantuan, kyuhyun dengan segera menuju bagian bawah tubuh sungmin dan segera mengemut milik sungmin.

"ahhhhh.." desah hebat sungmin saat kyuhyun mulai menghisap dengan kuat miliknya dan tangan kyuhyun yg meremas twins ballnya dengan keras.

"mmhhpp..mhhpp.." kyuhyun terus menggulum milik sungmin, memancing cairan sungmin untuk keluar dan sepertinya cairan itu akan segera keluar karna kyuhyun mulai merasa milik sungmin berkedut di mulutnya.

"kyuhhhhyunnn!" teriak sungmin saat satu hisapan keras kyuhyun yg membuat cairannya keluar.

"mmhh..manis hyung, gomawo." Kyuhyun menjilat sisa – sisa sperma sungmin yg masih menempael sebagian di milik sungmin. Sementara sungmin terengah – engah dengan mata terpejam merasa nikmat setelah mencapai orgasmenya.

Kyuhyun merayap ke atas tubuh sungmin dan mencium bibir sungmin lalu mengusap peluh yg bercucuran membasahi tubuh naked sungmin.

"kita lanjutkan ya hyung." Kata kyuhyun.

"mwo? Ani! Aku lel ahhh..." kata – kata sungmin terpotong saat dengan tiba – tiba kyuhyun memasukan 1 jarinya ke hole sungmin.

"aku tak menerima penolakan darimu hyung." Ucap kyuhyun dan mengambil botol lotion yg tergeltak tak jauh dari kasurnya.

"k-kyuhh shh,," sungmin baru saja ingin protes saat dengan tiba – tiba kyuhyun menggerakan 1 jarinya yg berada di hole sungmin.

"diamlah hyung, dan nikmati. Tak adil bukan bila kau sudah mencapai puncak sementara aku masih belum sama sekali." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mulai membalurkan lagi lotion ke tubuh sungmin dan holenya yg saat ini terdapat 1 jari kyuhyun.

"shhh.." desahan kecil keluar dari bibir sungmin saat kyuhyun kembali membalurkan lotion dingin itu di tubuhnya, rasa perih di holenya sedikit terobati saat kyuhyun mengoleskan sedikit lotion di holenya.

Setelah selesai membalur tubuh sungmin dengan lotion kyuhyun membuka celananya yg sedari tadi mengekang miliknya yg telah tegak, membuat kyuhyun tersiksa. Kni KyuMin sama – sama dalam keadaan naked. kyuhyun segera menindih tubuh sungmin dan 1 jarinya masih berada di hole sungmin.

"ahhh.." desah ke-2nya saat dada mereka bergesakan lembut.

"kau siap hyung?" tanya kyuhyun.

"emmh ne.." jawab sungmin pasrah.

Kyuhyun mulai mencium lagi bibir sungmin dan menggesekan tubuh mereka untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yg mungkin akan sungmin rasakan saat kyuhyun kembali memasukan jari – jarinya.

"Akhhhh.." ringis sungmin kesakitan saat kyuhyun dengan sekaligus memasukan 2 jarinya ke hole sungmin.

"ah mianhae hyung." Kyuhyun yg sadar perbuatannya menyakiti sungmin segera berhenti mendorong jarinya dan menghapus air mata sungmin.

"hiks..s-sakit kyu..hiks.." sungmin menangis merasakn perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"mianhae hyung, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah di rasa sungmin tenang kyuhyun mulai menggerakan jarinya lagi menerobos hole sempit sungmin. Awal – awal sungmin masih meringis, tapi setelah beberapa lama sungmin mulai mendesah dan menikmatinya.

"ahh kyuhh..shh ahh disituhh~~ ohhh ahh~~" desah sungmin saat kyuhyun menyodokan jarinya tepat mengenai prostat sungmin.

"cukup hyung, sekarang aku masuk." Kyuhyun yg sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolaknya kini mencabut ke-3 jarinya dari hole sungmin dan mulai memposisikan miliknya di depan opening sungmin yg memerah.

"pelan – pelan kyuu.." ucap sungmin agak takut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menunduk mencium kening sungmin "tenanglah chagi, aku akan sangat lembut." Ucap kyuhyun dan mulai menaikan satu kaki sungmin ke bahunya.

"Argghhkk!" sungmin meringis saat kyuhyun mendorong miliknya yg besar masuk ke hole sempit sungmin.

"shhh tahan chagi.." kyuhyun masih berusaha mendorong miliknya agar masuk sepenuhnya ke hole sungmin.

"aaakhhh kyuhh sakittt!" sungmin mencengkram sprei di bawahnya dengan kuat hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

SLEBB

"aaahhhh.." kyuhyun mendesah lega saat miliknya telah masuk sepenuhnya.

"shh akhh.." sungmin masih sedikit meringis belum terbiasa dengan milik kyuhyun yg berada di holenya.

Kyuhyun mencium leher sungmin dan tangannya mengusap perlahan paha sungmin sambil menunggu sungmin terbiasa dengan miliknya.

"ahh kyuhh, bergerak." Titah sungmin. Dan kyuhyun pun mengikuti apa yg sungmin katakan, kyuhyun mulai menggenjot sungmin dengan pelan, takut menyakiti bunnynya lagi.

"ahhh lebihhh ngghh cepatthhh!" racau sungmin mulai terbawa pemainan ranjang (?) kyuhyun.

"shhh ahh..ash your wihss baby.." kyuhyun memegang pinggul sungmin dan mengehentakkan miliknya dengan kuat hingga mengenai prostat sungmin.

"ahhh ohhh shh kyuhhh ahh lagihh.." sungmin semakin merasa nikmat dengan genjotan kyuhyun yg menusuk dalam holenya.

"mmhh ahh sempittt.." kyuhyun ikut mendesah saat merasakan dinding hole sungmin menjepit miliknya dengan ketat.

tangan sungmin kini tak lagi diam, tangan sungmin membelai punggung kyuhun yg basah oleh keringat dan dada bidang kyuhyun. menggoda nipple kyuhyun yg sudah mengeras. Setelah 30 menit kyuhyun menggenjot sungmin ia merasa kalau ia akan segera orgasme, hingga kyuhyun menambah kecepatan genjotannya membuat tubuh sungmin ikut bergerak.

"ahhhh minniehhh!..."

"kyuhhyunnn..!"

Lenguh ke-2nya bersamaan saat memuntahkan cairan mereka bersamaan, kyuhyun menumpahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh sungmin. Sementara sungmin menumpahkannya di luar mengenai perutnya dan perut kyuhyun.

"hoshh..hoshh..hoshh.." kyuhyun ambruk di atas sungmin yg kini sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"gomawo chagiya." Kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin yg terbuka karna mengambil nafas.

"hmm ne.." sungmin memjamkan matanya kerna lelah.

"hyung.." panggil kyuhyun sambil menatap bunnynya yg kini tengah memjamkan matanya.

tak ada tanggapan, sepertinya sungmin begitu kelelahan setelah meladeni kyuhyun. sampai – sampai ia tertidur tanpa sadar kalau milik kyuhyun masih berada di holenya. Karna kesal sungmin tak kunjung menyahutnya, timbulah ide jahil dari otak si evil.

"mianhae hyung.." ucap kyuhyun dan ia menusukan kembali miliknya ke dalam hole sungmin.

"Ahhhh kyuhhh apa yang ahhh kau lakukannn?" relfeks sungmin mendesah dan membelalakan matanya.

"memulai ronde 2." Jawab kyuhyun yg kni telah kembali menggenjot sungmin.

"ahh ahh t-tapihh nghhh aku lelahh!" sungmin berkata dengan susah payah karna kyuhyun menggenjotnya dengan keras.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan ucapan sungmin, kyuhyun terus menggenjot sungmin dengan keras dan agak kasar. Kini kyuhyun membalik tubuh sungmin menjadi menunungging sementara ia berdiri dan tangannya memgangi pinggang sungmin.

"ahh ahhh ohh kyuhhh ahhh.." sungmin mendesah hebat karna kyuhyun menggenjotnya dengan sangat cepat.

"ohh ahh sempittt hyungg shh.." kyuhyun mendongak dan memejamkan matanya ikut mendesah. Posisi doggy style seperti ini sungguh membuat kyuhyun melayang karna miliknya dapat masuk dengan sempurna dan di jepit dengan ketat oleh hole sungmin.

"ngghhh ahh t-terusss ahhh kyuhh disituhhh ahh yaah lagihhh.." sungmin meracau tak jelas, tubuhnya semakin melemas merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara menerpa tubuhnya.

tangan kyuhyun yg satu mengocok milik sungmin yg terabaikan, sementara yg satunya ia gunakan untuk mennyanggah tubuh sungmin agar tak jatuh dan tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan saat milik kyuhyun menusuk tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Ahhhh kyuhhhh.." namun kali ini sungmin tak mampu lagi menahan desahan dan erangannya.

"ahh yahh hyungg mendesah lah teruss shh ahh, aku suka desahan sexymu.." kyuhyun berkata sambil terus menggenjot hole sungmin tanpa ampun.

"kyuhh akuhh ahh hampirr keluar ahh.." sungmin merasakan miliknya berkedut tanda akan memuntahkan kembali cairannya. Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo sodokannya pada hole sungmin.

"tahann hyungg..sshhh ahhh kita keluarkan bersama.." kyuhyun menutup lubang kecil akses keluarnya cairan sungmin, membuat sungmin tersiksa karna tak dapat mengeluarkan cairannya.

"ahhh kyuhh lepaskannn! Ahhh.."

"tahann hyungg shh sedikit lagihh.."

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot hole sungmin dengan cepat sampai ia merasa akan segera sampai, dan pada akhirnya kyuhyun memuntahkan miliknya bersamaan dengan sungmin. Setelah itu kyuhyun langsung mencabut miliknya dari hole sungmin yg sudah basah di penuhi cairan kyuhyun.

"gomawo hyung, sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." Kyuhyun menggendong sungmin pindah menuju kasur milik sungmin dan menidurkannya di sana.

"hmm ne, kyu tolong bangunkan aku jam 4 sore. Aku ada siaran SUKIRA." Ucap sungmin.

"ne, nanti ku bangunkan. Sekarang istirahatlah." Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh polos sungmin dan mengecup keningnya. Sungmin pun segera tertidur saking lelahnya.

Sementara kyuhyun membersihkan dirinya dan tempat tidurnya yg berantakan, kyuhyun menemukan botol lotion milik sungmin yg sudah habis. Kyuhyun segera membuangnya, ia tak mau sampai melihat sungmin lagi tengah membalur tubuhnya dengan lotion dan membuat srigala dalam diri kyuhyun muncul dan membuat kyuhyun melahap sungmin. Tapi ia juga berterima kasih pada lotion itu, karna ia jadi bisa menikmati bunnynya. *Si kyu gak waras, masa terima kasih ma lotion? #plakk di ctendang dari lantai 11 dorm super junior*

THE END

Wkwkwkkw Gaje bgt nih FF, judul ma ceritanya bner2 gak nyambung sma sekali. Habis lgi suka sama lagu BEG yg Cleansing Cream dan saya rasa tuh jdul keren bwt FF ini. XD

tpi gimanakah NC'y? Panaskah? Memuaskan? Biasa aja atau malah tidak memuaskan sama sekali?

di maklum aja ya, cuz saya masih baru dan pemula. Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu..^^


End file.
